Simply in Love
by Lubugs09
Summary: The gang has gotten older and feelings begin to change. Could two people, who grew up together, begin to fall for one another? What will happen to the fantastic four? RT
1. Chapter 1

Reggie- 16 and a Junior Otto-15 and a Sophomore Twister- 15 and a Sophomore Sam- 15 and a Junior

I don't own Rocket Power Simply in Love

"Hurry it up Rocket Boy!" yelled a very annoyed Reggie Rocket. Though she was used to having to wait for Otto, Reggie's patience was growing quite thin while sitting on the couch that morning. And although he will continue to claim his tardiness on waking up late, she knew that her little bro could spend way too much time looking in the mirror. "The guys are waiting!".

"Chill Regina" came said brother's equally aggravated voice from upstairs, putting extra emphasis on the name, knowing full well just how much she despised it. Her family were the ONLY people in Ocean Shores who addressed her as such and lived to see light of the next day.

Finally, Otto descended down the stairs throwing a quick glare towards his sister, to match her, equally as evil, stare. They rapidly put on their helmet and gear, slipping into their blades, and making haste towards Madtown. 

Though they had gotten older, Reggie and Otto hadn't really changed all that much. Otto had grown some, matching the height of his sister now. He was well known in Ocean Shores and quite popular in school. His dark tan and well-developed body, from always playing some type of sport, did not go unnoticed by the ladies, nor did the ladies go unnoticed by Otto. He wasn't the type to commit to a relationship, usually a nod or a smile would be sent their way, maybe some flirting as well, but he still held his focus on his main goal of someday becoming a pro surfer.

Reggie still loved to hang with the guys, but put a little more time into chilling with her girlfriends at school and home. Like Otto, Reggie was also very renowned at school and her hometown. And though she had yet to realize it completely, she wasn't just popular because of her great boarding or her magazine, The Zine, that she sent out. No, the little tomboy as a kid had grown into quite the babe to all the guys. Her now long violet hair had a slight curl to it, framing her face beautifully with every strand. She still wore the same cami-cargo pants with her purple shirt and glasses on the top of her head, but wore it with more style. The shirt claimed its tight place on her torso showing off every curve on her perfect figure and the deep tan on her stomach and collar bone. Her bright and knowing, violet eyes always shone through hardly any make-up that was on her face. Yes, it was safe to say that Reggie Rocket was Gorgeous.

They walked swiftly through the gate of Madtown stopping only to yell a hello to Conroy and search for Twister and Sam. They found them in the half pipe, Sam wobbling on his skates as Twister laughed while he got it on film. Sam caught Reggie and Otto out of the corner of his eye, turning and throwing them a wave.

Sam changed the least out of the four friends. Though he was slightly taller, he still didn't outgrow Otto and definitely not Twister. He was still the smartest kid at their school and continued to help Reggie with her zine. He was only popular from association with the Rockets and Twister, but that didn't matter to any of them. Some of the kids would sometimes talk trash about Sam, bully him or call him names like geek or nerd, but he didn't stand up to those kids alone. The first kid to swing a hit out at Sammy would be the first kid to go down with a punch in the face from either Twister or Otto. He was a mad goalie and one of their best friends, to them the bullies had nothing to pick on Sam about.

Twister turned as well to see what Sam had been looking at. His put on his signature grin, motioning for them to come over. While Sam had changed the least over the years, Twister was just the opposite. Twister kept the dream of becoming a famous director one day, Otto being his first movie idea. Though he would never remove his trusty hat, he had removed the clothes he once wore as a little kid. Twister now sported long kakis with a plain red tee and keeping the lucky, shark tooth, necklace dangling from his neck.  
To Sam and Otto, he was still the same old Twister they had grown up with, but to most of the ladies and sometimes even Reggie, he had definitely changed. The once awkward boy now stood at the height of six feet and while not as bulky as Otto was still as strong and muscular. His red hair had gotten somewhat lighter from the sun. His freckles hardly noticeable from the dark tan he received from the sun and Hispanic heritage. The naivety didn't help in school but it was considered to part of his cute charm that many of the girls thought to be adorable.

Reggie blushed slightly at the pearly grin she received from Twister, shaking it off as she glided next to Otto towards the other half of the gang.

"What took you guys so long?" cried a slightly unhappy Sammy.

"Yea, I had to waste almost half of my film on the Squid here!", yelled a smiling Twister

"Hey!" exclaim Sam, only to fall down on his butt, receiving laughs from both Otto and Twister.

Reggie could only glare at the two as she helped Sammy up. A few years ago she would have been able to whomp them or at least treat them to a good evil eye, but now that they were taller and a lot stronger then she it was difficult to feel superior when they could easily pick her up and throw her in the ocean. Though her glare didn't have much affect on Otto, she was always able to control Twister.

"Aww come on Reg," whined Twister after seeing her glare, "We didn't mean it. We were only messin' with him.

Reggie's cheeks went pink again. She had been doing that a lot lately, blushing around Twister. She shook it off and brushed away some dust that had gotten on Sam's shirt.

Otto, getting slightly annoyed at just standing around, tightened up his skates and jumped into the bowl. "Follow the leader!" he yelled, "Hurry it up"  
Twister turned on his camera and quickly followed suit. Oh so now he wants us to hurry, thought Reggie, as she tightened up her skates as well, jumping in after Otto and Twister. Sam wobbling slightly behind her.

Ok I know it's a little boring but it will get better and longer I promise.  
So yea please review and tell me if I should keep going. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took awhile. I set standards on my self and three reviews was enough to get me to start a new chapter.

I do not own Rocket Power

"Woo Hoo!" howled Otto, glancing back at his friends and sister behind him. "What's wrong guys, cant keep up?"

"First of all Otto, I'm not a guy," Reggie shouted, "and second," she exclaimed as she skated beside her littler brother, "I think I'm keeping up just fine" she then flew by him in a blur.

Otto growled and would have raced after her if it weren't for Sam.

"Man am I hungry!" he whined

"When are you not hungry?" taunted Otto as he stopped by the panting boy.

"Can it Otto!" Reggie yelled, skating to the side of her brother with Twister in tow.

"I'm with the Squid Otto man. I need some grub." he added, rubbing his stomach for the effect.

The four teens left Madtown and made their way towards the Shore shack. They sat down on their usual seats at the counter waiting for Tito to finish with another customer.

"You were getting some major air today Rocket Boy!" cried Twister.

"Dude, don't I already know it?" boasted Otto, throwing a flirty nod at the two girls that walked in. They twirled their hair and giggled at the attention.

"Jeez Otto, into yourself much?" Reggie exclaimed. She then turned to Twister who was fiddling with the lens on his camera. "You really improved your 360 kick flip Twister."

Twister blushed slightly, "Th-thanks Reg." he stumbled. "Hey, but I'm not the only one who got better, you were totally working that half pipe today!"

It was Reggie's turn to blush now. "Thanks Twister

Sam noticed the interaction between the two. He would have dwelled on it longer, but he was hungry and Tito was coming over.

"Aloha little cuzzes!" cried the jubilant Hawaiian, "What would you four like?"

"Umm I think I'll have the chili fries." answered Sam, looking over the menu he had seen so many times before.

"I want one of your famous fish tacos Tito!" cried the equally ecstatic Twister. "Easy on the fish though. Last time I felt like I was gonna' hurl seafood for the rest of my life."

"You got it brotha!" Tito laughed, turning toward Reggie. "How bout' you Rocket girl?"

She pondered for a moment, cringing slightly at the thought of one of Twister's fish taco creations, "I think I just want a Bur-"

"Reg"

Reggie turned to the direction in which her name was called spotting Sherry and Trisha waving to her.

She turned back to Tito, deciding on fries, then making her way over to her other best friends.

"Hey guys what's up?" Reggie asked as she sat down at their table.

"Like, hey girl!" Sherry greeted, while Trish answered her question.

"She said that she made an "important discovery", but she wanted to tell us together."

Both girls looked at a smiling Sherry, who kept sneaking quick glances towards the counter the three boys were sitting at.

"Now remember this is, like, just between us" she said, her smile decreasing slightly.

The two girls nodded in response.

"And you, like, cant tell anyone"

They nodded again.

"And, like, I don't want to hear, like, any laughing,"

The response was a third nod, the girls growing a little impatient now

"And you ca-"

"Oh would you just spill it already!" cried Trish, in a very uncharacteristic tone.

"Okay, okay"

Sherry looked around the shack first, leaning in slightly. The girls followed her example.

She mumbled something, looking up at Reggie or Trish to see if they had heard her. Once seeing their questioning eyes she sighed and repeated herself. She glanced back up at them, and noticing the shocked expression on their faces, realized that they had, in fact, heard her that time.

Reggie was not expecting the info that Sherry had given them, but was definitely not expecting the feelings that arose or the flush that appeared on her cheeks.

With out thinking, she stood up from her chair, wide eyed, and yelled

"YOU LIKE TWISTER!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Updated a little quicker this time because I am really liking where this story is heading. Hugs and kisses to the people that reviewed. I appreciate it immensely!

I do not own Rocket Power

Reggie felt Trish's hand cup her mouth and pull her back down.

"SSSH!" Shery hushed, ducking low as a very obvious blush began to grow along her cheeks and neck.

"Yea that's the way to keep a secret Reg!" Trish whispered.

Half of the Shore Shack customers were staring at the three girls. Reggie looked toward Sam, Otto, and Twister to see the damage she had caused, but they did not seem to notice the commotion or if they did they just ignored it. Probably because their interest was hooked on the food in front of them, Reggie thought. A small smile tugging at her lips but then quickly disappearing as she thought again at what Sherry had said.

"Oh Reg, can you like totally blame me for liking him? I mean he is like so cute and like really, really sweat. And I know that he's like a grade lower then me but that like totally doesn't matter." Sherry explained, though more to herself then the other girls.

"What is with you rocket girl?" Trish asked. "Why are you so tweaked about Sherry liking Twister?"

"I'm not tweaked! I'm totally down with it. I think its great!" Reggie said, hoping it didn't sound to fake.

"Are you like sure Reg" Sherry asked.

She should have told them the truth. That the thought of them together was not cute at all, but the complete opposite. That just the thought made her feel sick and she couldn't be happy for her best friend. That she was in fact very tweaked about Sherry liking Twister. But there was no way she was going to tell them that. So she lied.

"Totally Sherry! I was just shocked is all. Sorry I was being such a lame-o." Reggie replied, putting on a fake smile to match her fake feelings, hoping they wouldn't catch it.

Trish was about to ask something else when Tito arrived with their food. Reggie was very grateful for the timing. Not being happy for Sherry was something she could not comprehend. Sherry hadn't really liked a guy since her last boyfriend and it wasn't like she was actually dating him yet. Dating him yet. Oh now she felt queasy.  
Twister was her brother's best friend. She had known him since before she could pull an ollie on the skateboard. He was like a brother to her. He would never be more to her then that, but then why did she still feel so lousy.

"Reg?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by Trish.

"Huh?"

"You never answered my question." she said

"I'm cool with the Twister/Sherry thing okay! How many more times do I need to repeat myself?" she exclaimed.  
"Umm Reg, that's not what I asked you?" Trish said, confusion all over her face.

She blushed but before she let Trish say anything she got up.

"You no what? I'm not feeling very well" she said before she went to the counter and grabbed Sam.

"Hey" he yelped. With Twister and Otto throwing her questioning glances.

"So I'm gonna head off." she pulled Sam behind her and left before anyone had time to say anything.

Ok I know it's short. I really did not like this chapter at all but please review anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers, though it would be nice to have a little bit more before I update again.

I do not own Rocket Power

"What's your damage Rocket Girl?" Sam exclaimed, as they descended from the Shore Shack and down to the board walk. "I wasn't even done eating my fries yet and you know how my stomach begins to act up when I haven't consumed an adequate amount of nutrients and¾"

"Sammy"

"Huh?" he discontinued his rant after noticing the disgruntled expression that appeared onto Reggie's face.

"Am I a bad friend if I tell something that another friend made me promise to secrecy?" She was compelled to just out and tell Sam about what Sherry had told her in the Shack but she wanted to make sure she wouldn't be confined to best friend jail for such betrayal.

"Well it depends on the secret…Reg is something going on with you? If anything bad is going on an adult should be notified? Is it Otto or Twister? I knew they would start getting into something illegal soon enough. If it was curiosity or peer pressure, my mom always told me¾"

"Sammy chill!" Reggie couldn't help but smile at the worry that was etching its way across his face. She loved Sam dearly, but sometimes she wondered if he knew just how much he acted like his mother.

"It's just about who Sherry likes." her frown taking its place on her face again.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so? If you want to talk about it then go ahead. You know you can trust me to keep this between just the two of us." he pondered. His curiosity was getting a slight head start on his common sense. His brain knew full well that she should not be telling him this secret.

She took a deep breath trying to come up with the right words. But when she began to speak, everything came out rushed and jumbled, leaving a very confused Sammy.

"Reggie your not making any amount of sense."

"Sherry likes Twister!" she blurted out, making that her second outburst in one day.

"Wow! Really?"

She lowered her head and answered him with a sullen nod.

"That's certainly random but she did tell you about it. I don't get why it left you so tweaked."

She through her hands in the air. "I don't know Sam!" she yelled, twirling around and making her way over to a nearby bench, ignoring the few stares she received, and sitting down in a huff.

"Reg?" Sam made his way over to her.

"He's Twister" she exclaimed

"Yea that would make me really mad as well." He couldn't quite comprehend where she was taking this.

"She's Sherry." Stating it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't get it"

"He is Twist-er, and she is Sher-ry!" she repeated, getting a little aggravated now.

"I think we've already established this Reg!" frustration getting the better of Sam.

"She is my best friend, and Twister is Otto's."

"OH! You don't want your friend dating one of Otto's friend's because your afraid Sherry and Twister would leave you guys to go mack in a room or corner or something?"

"You could've worded it a little differently , but yea. Sounds right. It would be way to weird and can you even picture those too together. It actually makes my stomach sort of hurt to just think about it."

"Are you sure that's the only thing bothering you Reg?"

"Yes! What else would be bothering me?" she answered, a little to quickly he noticed.

"Never mind." He would get back to that question at another point in time. "Reg, I really don't think you should fret it. I mean it's not like their actually dating yet. Or ever" he quickly added, seeing her cringe slightly at yet. "I have never seen Twister show any kind of affection towards Sherry, other then a friendly hug once or twice."

She nodded her head and gave the boy a hug. "Thanks Sam, you always know what to say."

They broke the embrace and noticed Otto and Twister making their way towards them. They stood up and met them half way up the boardwalk.

"Hey Rocket Girl, what was all that stuff in the Shack about?" Twister asked her, trying hard to ignore the jealousy that arose at seeing Sam and Reggie hugging. He didn't like it that they had been gone for so long.

Reggie didn't even try to fight the blush. "It was nothing you guys. I'm feeling a lot better now thanks to Sam."

"Great!" Twister snapped. He shook his head. "I-I mean that's awesome! Whose up for some surfing?" he saved.

"Yeah Twist, I'm down with that!" Otto exclaimed. This time he was the one who noticed his friend's strange behavior, but like everyone else he just ignored it.

While Otto looked away, Twister was not having such an easy time of doing that. Where were these feelings coming from? Could he actually be jealous of Sam. No, he thought, Reggie and Sam are just friends. I mean Reggie and me are just friends. He was now very confused and had a slight headache. I have got to stop thinking so hard before my brain goes into meltdown mode, he thought before he turned back towards his friends, realizing they had begun to leave without him.

Ok am I going to fast? To slow? Ami not making myself clear? Please let me know with some feedback so I can improve my writing. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Woo! Yea! That is what I'm talkin about!" Otto yelled as he boosted big air.

"Go Otto. go Otto. It's your birthday. It's your birthday!" his friends chanted.

"This is gonna be great footage for my next movie!" Twister exclaimed, putting the lens cap back on his camera.

"Hey Twist, why isn't the camera turned towards the great surfing champ?" Otto stretched his right arm over his head and to the toothy grin plastered to his tan face.

Reggie rolled her eyes and kicked him off his surfboard. Otto surfaced, spluttering out water and a few obscenities.

Sam gave a laugh and couldn't help but throw out a sarcastic comment. "I don't know Reg, he might actually become the champ of something."

"Thank you Squid." Otto threw Reggie a discerning grin.

"I mean come on," Sam continued, "how many people do you know that can flex their muscles, flash a sappy smile, and paddle a surfboard all at the same time."

"Ha, your right Sammy. Otto definitely has my vote for that award!"

The two began to laugh as Otto climbed back on his board and scowled at them. He then looked toward Twister for back up but instead became a little confused.

"What are you doing Twist?"

Sam and Reggie looked in the direction of the other boy.

Twister was flexing one of his arms, forcing a smile so big that it looked painful, and using his free hand to paddle his board resulting in him going in a continuous circle.

"When did this competition start and why did I not know about it?" he cried, looking like a complete idiot. "I got to get some practice in if I want to win!"

Sam and Otto looked at each other and heaved over with laughter. Reggie smacked a hand to her forehead and grinned.

Twister stopped and realized that his friends were making fun of him. His face went crimson as he lowered his head in embarrassment. A warm hand grabbed his and squeezed it tight. He knew it was Reggie before he met her eyes.

"You know we don't mean it right?" she asked, sincerity etched throughout her voice. She had not meant to smile at his nativity, but it was rather cute.

Twister shook his head, not once breaking their gaze. The blush on his cheek grew redder with every beat of his pounding heart. His body wouldn't move. Reggie was aware of her hand still holding on to his. She knew he was fine, but she found herself unable to let go of it. Its warmth sent shivers down her spine that should not have.

Without either one realizing what was happening they began to move forward. Reggie felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest at any moment. Twister's breath quickened and the hair on the back of his neck prickled. He licked his lips. Otto and Sam's laughter vanished from their brains and the ocean winds seemed completely irrelevant.

They continued to move toward one another inch by inch. Reggie could have counted each freckle on Twister's nose if she were not so distracted. Their faces were so close now that any sudden movement would make the connection.

A wave crashed through the two teens, breaking the moment. Eyes no longer held but instead averted to any place but the other.

Twister felt very woozy. His head was spinning and his vision was blurred. He tried to remember what happened but couldn't think straight. Thoughts swarmed his mind grasping to one thing. I almost kissed Reggie!

Reggie was experiencing similar problems. "What just happened? Twist and I were way to close! I should not be feeling like this at all, or wanting to feel like this!" Panic struck as she looked at the two forgotten boys. They were still laughing at the earlier joke, seemingly unaware of the happenings that took place between the two friends.

She sighed and glanced back at the flustered Twister. He looked as if he was deep in thought. She wondered if he was going through the same issues. He met her gaze once again but she did not return it. Instead her eyes fell on the shore not to far away.

"I have to go!" she thought to herself. She threw a final look Otto and Sam's way before making her way to the beach. She could have sworn she heard Twister call her name but she wasn't going to turn around anyway. Thinking of him only made the warmth replace itself in her body and a spark run down her spine.

"He is just my friend." she told herself. "He is Otto's best bud."

Reggie made her way up the beach, catching sight of Sherry and Trish. She immediately turned the other way. Trish would only ask questions that she was not in the mood to answer.

"I hang with Twister and the guys all the time." she sighed. "I did hang with them, until this. Now I'm not so sure if I'll be going around him anytime soon." She felt like screaming and crying but instead, shook her head and ran the rest of the way home. 


End file.
